Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to web browsers, and more specifically to enabling users to specify an electronic resource for viewing based on prior accessed electronic resources.
Related Art
Electronic resources are entities such as files, web page definitions, documents, images, records maintained by various applications, which have corresponding content represented digitally. Electronic resources are stored as files of a file system, rows of tables in a database, etc.
Users view electronic resources using applications and/or utilities suited for corresponding situations and resource types. For example, in case of a web page accessible via Internet, a user views the corresponding content using browser software. On the other hand, a software application such as Microsoft Word™ may be used for viewing the content of a word processing document.
A resource is said to be accessed when a user thus views the content (“read access”), or when the user causes formation (i.e., creation) or change of the content of such a resource (“write access”). In case of write accesses, the corresponding electronic resource may be stored in the form of a file or other suitable mechanism (e.g., database) that lends to storage and retrieval.
Among the plethora of electronic resources available for viewing, users generally provide a resource identifier to specify the specific electronic resource to be viewed next. In the case of web pages, the resource identifier is commonly referred to as a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). In case of files accessible locally, the resource identifier is in the form of file path and name combination.
It may thus be appreciated that there could be several prior accessed electronic resources when a user wishes to specify the next resource for viewing. Aspects of the present disclosure relate to enabling users to specify an electronic resource for viewing based on prior accessed electronic resources.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.